


#5boysinthewoods

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Bukkake, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, OT5, Outdoor Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#5boysinthewoods gets a bit out of hand. gang bang ensues. alternately, josh gets gang banged and then taken back to the tent and double penetrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which five boys in the woods have a bit of lad banter

**Author's Note:**

> this is all you me at six's fault. they went camping and started a trending topic that sounded like a gay porn. so i had to write gay porn. they made me do it.

The camping trip sounds like an incredible idea. A weekend of five boys in the woods, five best mates, accompanied only by their camping gear, at least a month's supply of beer, and a baggie of weed big enough to keep Max content for a week. It's not like they have anything to do till Christmas and they've just played the biggest gig of their career. Might as well celebrate a bit.

The good news is, they have enough cell phone reception to send out tweets. So they’ve started this hash tag #5boysinthewoods. Some girl tweets that it sounds like a bad gay porn. Josh laughs way harder than is necessary.

They're a few beers in around the fire, second joint of the night circling, when Max decides it's completely appropriate to launch into an excruciatingly graphic recap of the sex he had with Laura last night.

“We're having lad time, right?” Max says, waving his cigarette around. “I mean, seriously. It's like I wasn't going to see her for a month.” His words are all smoke. “I ain't even joking.”

“Holly did the same thing,” Matt adds. “Maybe they think we're going to be eaten by bears or something.”

“Don't jinx it, asshole,” Chris says.

“Abby hasn't touched me in ages,” Josh says.

“Of course she hasn't,” Dan says. “Ridiculous.”

“I can't get her to suck my dick,” Josh says, taking the joint. “I swear to god she is allergic to penis.”

“So she just... says no when you ask?” Dan asks.

“More or less,” Josh says after blowing a smoke ring. “Yet she expects me to-”

“Ew,” Max says pointedly.

“Shut up,” Josh says. Max makes a face at him. “Point is she's held out on me for like a month now. It's as if she doesn't want to have sex.”

“Maybe not with you,” Max remarks, grinning, pleased with his joke.

“Josie gave me head after Wembley,” Dan says, smiling into his beer bottle when he drinks.

“I hate you all,” Josh says.

“Oi, pass it,” Matt says, gesturing for the joint. Josh takes a hit and blows the smoke in his face.

“Play nice lads,” Chris says.

“Oh shut up; you brought your skateboard on a camping trip,” Josh says.

“Well I didn't know if I was going to need it,” Chris says.

“In the woods.”

“Lads,” Max says. “I haven't even finished my story.”

“No one wants to hear about you getting laid,” Josh huffs.

“Someone's butthurt,” Dan says.

“I wish,” Josh remarks.

“Gay,” Matt chimes.

“A bit,” Josh says.

“Why don't you go to a gay bar or something?” Max asks. “You just want dick, mate. Don't even try to fool yourself.” Josh rolls his eyes.

“He's right,” Dan says. “You, my dear, are a cock slut.”

“Fuck off,” Josh mumbles, even though they're both right.

“Hey, cheer up,” Chris says, smacking Josh on the back and shoving a fresh joint at him. “You can have first hit.”

Josh takes it and flicks at the dodgy lighter a few times, joint held tight between his lips as he shields the sparks from the breeze with his free hand. It's a bit chilly out, seeing as it is December in England and all, but the booze has him nice and warm and he has to admit the high is pretty nice too.

“I bet Josh has gang bang fantasies,” Dan says, just as the lighter catches flame, and Josh accidentally burns himself.

“Ow,” Josh says, shaking his hand in the air, joint still between his lips.

“He just blushed,” Max says. “He so does.”

“None of your business,” Josh mumbles, managing to light the joint without setting himself on fire, which honestly would probably be more comfortable than the way the other four are looking at him right now. “What?”

“Don't even lie,” Max says. “Your face is so fucking red. You just want like seven dicks in your face.”

“My face is just red cos I'm cold,” Josh scoffs.

“Well you aren't denying it,” Dan says. Josh glares at him, taking a particularly long hit. He holds it. “We're waiting.”

“Maybe I do alright,” Josh says, voice smoke and fog from the cold. “So what.”

“Oh my god,” Max laughs.

“Of course you do,” Dan says. He gets up and walks around the fire, plucking the spliff from Josh's mouth and putting it in his own. Josh looks up at him and wow Dan's jaw looks particularly fantastic from this angle.

“Too impatient to wait your turn, mate?” Josh remarks. Dan grins.

“I just think your mouth has more important uses than to smoke,” Dan says. “Knees.” He grabs Josh by the hair and Josh presses his lips together to hide a smile as he gets down, letting Dan push his face into the crotch of his jeans.

“Five boys in the woods just got a lot more interesting,” Max says, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Josh chews on his lip, trying not to appear too eager as he undoes Dan's belt with cold fingers. He feels the eyes on him, all eight, but mostly Dan's. He fumbles with his zipper. Dan looks behind him.

“Anyone else joining me or what?” he asks. 

Josh is surrounded in what feels like half a second, unable to do anything but smile, shoving his mouth down on Dan's cock. He thinks someone makes some comment to the point of “fucking hell” but he's too concentrated on getting Dan as hard as possible to distinguish who said it. Which is okay, because there's also someone's hand in his hair. Not Dan's. Josh looks up, mouth full of dick. Matt.

“So how about that gang bang fantasy of yours?” he asks. “Did it involve being in the middle of the woods with your bandmates?”

“Mm mm,” Josh manages, shaking his head with Dan's dick still stuffed in his mouth.

“Maybe not the woods part,” Max remarks. Somebody pulls Josh's jeans down under his bum and gives it a smack.

“Definitely the bandmates part,” Matt says. Josh makes a noise, either a yes or a no or just Dan's cock in his throat. Dan pushes him off and Josh coughs, ignoring the sting of another spank.

“Matt, would you like a turn?” Dan asks.

“Don't mind if I do,” Matt says. He starts undoing his jeans.

“Did anyone bring condoms?” Chris asks.

“I wasn't exactly planning on getting laid in the woods,” Max says.

“Sluts don't need condoms huh,” Dan says, brushing his fingers affectionately through Josh's hair as he shoves his mouth down on Matt's cock. He shakes his head no and Matt laughs. He clicks his tongue at him.

“That's very irresponsible of you Josh,” he says, struggling to keep his voice even when Josh starts choking a bit. “But I guess if you insist that you don't need them...” Josh shakes his head again with a little “uh uh” noise. Josh gets smacked on the ass again, a few times. Josh gags loudly.

“My turn,” Dan decides, grabbing Josh by the hair and pulling him off Matt's dick and back onto his own. Josh doesn't hesitate to get right back into it, letting Dan dick into his mouth.

“I wasn't finished yet,” Matt says. He yanks Josh back over to him. Josh moans rather loudly when somebody's fingers push into him.

“Don't suppose anyone brought lube?” Max asks.

“Who would need lube in the woods?” Chris asks.

“I don't know,” Max says. Josh hears somebody spit down his crack and the friction eases a bit. Matt fucks Josh's mouth rather roughly.

“Give him back,” Dan says. He fists his hand in Josh's hair and Josh winces a bit as he wrenches him back over.

“Boys, boys,” Max says, before Josh can get Dan back in his mouth, “did you learn nothing in primary school?” He straddles Josh's back and grabs onto Josh's hair. “Open,” he tells him, and Josh opens his mouth. Max pulls Josh's head back and spits in his mouth before holding his head still in front of Matt's and Dan's cocks. “You need to remember how to share.”

“Can he do two?” Matt asks.

“I'm sure he could do three,” Dan remarks. “C'mon then.”

Josh manages, yeah, and everything is all very crowded and Matt and Dan are actually fucking his mouth at the same time as Max holds his head in place, both fists tight in his hair. Josh is very happy. He moans. He's getting fucked. Finally. He's only half-aware of whatever is going on behind him and tries to figure out whose dick is where until Chris swears loudly. Okay, that's Chris.

Josh is breaking a sweat even though the temperature is nearly freezing.

“Are you sweating?” Dan asks, pulling out. Matt steps back a bit as Dan grabs Josh's face, lifting it up. “We should probably get you naked then.” Josh stares at him, spit dripping off his chin into the dirt under him.

“It's freezing,” Josh says.

“Yeah, well,” Dan says as Max climbs off him, “I think we can help you stay warm enough without your clothes.” Chris pulls out and the four of them all but rip the clothes off Josh, stripping him.

“We should put him on the table,” Max suggests. Dan calls it a brilliant idea and then there are eight arms grabbing Josh and lifting him up and throwing him across the nearest picnic table on his back. Josh kind of internally pats himself on the back for deciding to rent a campsite because if they didn't have a table he'd probably be face-first in the dirt. Which, on second thought, Josh figures wouldn't be that bad.

Josh is pulled across the table and his head hangs down over the edge. A hand pulls his head back and Max's voice tells to open his mouth and then somebody's dick is in it. Josh can't actually tell whose it is because all he can see is the lap of his jeans and he's rather okay with that. Someone else grabs one of Josh's hands and puts it on his dick and Josh automatically starts going at it as his other hand grabs at the third body around his head. There's another cock in him, a different one. Josh doesn't know whose that is either. He's kind of distracted by the fact that his mouth is being fucked.

Josh is freezing without his clothes yet he's somehow still hard enough to tense up when someone's rough musician fingers slip through the precum on the head of his dick. He chokes loudly.

“Do you want your dick touched?” Dan's voice asks, and the cock pulls back out of his mouth.

“Yes,” Josh says, drooling on his own face. The cock shoves back in.

“Do sluts get their dicks touched?” Dan asks. Josh shakes his head back and forth with some difficulty; whoever has his dick in his mouth is shoved all the way down his throat and he can't actually breathe. “Let's see if you can cum from being fucked then.” The cock pulls out and it's quickly swapped with one of the ones in his hands.

“Hold his leg,” Matt says. Someone grabs Josh's leg and hitches it up a bit. “Yeah, much better.” 

“Fuck, I need my phone,” Max says. 

“Holy shit,” Chris says.

“I'll get them,” Dan says. One of the dicks leaves Josh's hand and someone grabs his wrist so he can't touch himself.

“Thanks mate,” Max says. Josh thinks he's sucking Max's dick because of where his voice is coming from but he can't really tell. He hears footsteps coming back and the cock pulls out of his mouth, long ropes of spit dripping. Josh coughs, looks over. Dan is handing out phones.

“I grabbed Josh's phone as well,” Dan says. “I have a feeling Abigail needs a new wallpaper on her phone, don't you think?”

“Brilliant,” Max says. He flicks his finger across the screen.

“Open back up,” Dan says. Josh follows instructions and Matt actually laughs.

“He's so obedient, fucking hell,” Matt says.

“Oi shut up I'm trying to film this,” Max shouts over them. Josh has his hand on Max's dick, or at least what he assumes is Max's dick, and the boy who's fucking his mouth braces his hands on Josh's chest and just starts slamming his cock down Josh's throat and he starts making all these delicious gagging and choking noises. “There we go,” Max says. 

“Isn't filming Josh giving head kind of gay?” Matt asks.

“Shut the hell up,” Chris says. “You have your dick in his ass.” Matt pulls out.

“Someone switch out with me,” he says.

“Alright,” Dan says, pulling out of Josh's mouth. He's quickly replaced. Footsteps shuffle in the dirt and Dan shoves into Josh, actually growling.

“What the hell Dan,” Max says.

“Fuck off,” Dan says.

Josh swaps cocks again. “Fuck,” Matt says. He grabs Josh's neck so he can feel himself in his throat. “I'm gonna cum on his face.” Josh makes a noise of approval.

“He likes that!” Max laughs. “Oh my god, what a slut.” Dan has Josh's bum lifted up off the table now and he's hitting some really fantastic angles and Josh is leaking all over himself.

“I can't believe you were right,” Chris says to Max. “You're an idiot ninety-nine percent of the time but this was a brief flash of brilliance.”

“Thank you darling,” Max says. “Glad I could get you your dick sucked.”

The cock pulls out of Josh's mouth but stays close. Josh opens his mouth on instinct. Matt finishes himself off, making sure to cum everywhere but in Josh's mouth.

“Fuck,” Matt says, “I'm spent.”

“Max, get in this,” Dan says, pulling out. Josh groans in frustration. Dan was doing such a good job. Someone else is wanking in his face so Josh reaches for the cock with his mouth but it pulls back a bit. Josh hears Max moving around, Matt stepping back. Josh gasps. Max is pushing into him. He's the biggest. Josh licks his lips, trying to get a taste of cum but he can't find any.

“Open,” Chris says. Josh opens. He doesn't cum only in his mouth but Josh steals a taste, purring. Chris is barely out of the way before Dan gives Josh just the end of his cock and Josh gives it the best treatment he can with Max going at his lower half so roughly. Dan pulls back, wanks, spills all over him. Max pulls out, barely making it to Josh's face in time. Josh can't get the dumb smile off his face.

“Who's gonna finish him off?” Dan asks breathlessly. Josh looks up at them, blinking cum out of his eyelashes.

The other three make various noises of indifference.

“I'm tired,” Matt says. “I'm going to sleep.”

“Same,” Chris says.

“Yeah me too,” Dan says.

“I'm not touching Josh's dick,” Max says. “He can deal with it himself.”

“Works for me,” Dan says. He looks down at Josh. “You heard him. Go on then. We'll be in the tent when you're finished and cleaned up.”

Josh goes to protest when they walk away, doing up their jeans and teasing each other. Max has his phone out and he's looking over pictures. Josh decides against begging one of them to come back and he wipes cum off his cheek before reaching down to use it as makeshift lube. He works himself roughly, free hand gathering cum and pushing it into his mouth. After Josh orgasms so hard he tears up, he picks up his clothes, cleans himself up with his t-shirt, and puts his jeans on. He doesn't bother with his boxers. He puts out the fire and on his way back he sees his phone on the table. He checks it. Someone switched his wallpaper to Matt and Dan and Max all doing the chav face with Matt's dick in Josh's mouth and Josh's hands on the other two. Josh scoffs. Probably Max's doing. He goes back to the tent he's sharing with Max and Dan on shaky legs.


	2. in which josh is still needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again totally their fault they made me do it also josh's fault for having such a dickable butt

Josh lets himself back into the tent. Only Dan is there.

“Where's Max?” Josh asks, voice hoarse from having his throat fucked.

“Stepped out to have a wee,” Dan says. He puts his phone down. “You alright? You look rough.”

“Do I?” Josh asks, rolling his eyes at him. He drops his stuff on top of his sleeping bag. “I wasn't just violently gang banged or anything so I have no idea why.” Dan laughs, sitting up a bit.

“Hey,” he says, “c'mere.”

Josh hesitates for a split second but he decides Dan looks harmless enough in his sleeping bag, probably just in his boxers. He steps over, sits next to him.

“Yes dear?” Josh asks, grinning. He's kind of cum drunk.

“I'm not actually that tired,” Dan says. “I'm sorry I didn't touch your dick.” Josh laughs.

“It's fine,” he says. “I did alright on my own.”

“You wouldn't be opposed to post-gang bang cuddles would you?” Dan remarks. Josh smiles. No, he wouldn't. Not at all. He crawls over, grabs his boxers and switches them out with his jeans. He lays down with Dan, who throws part of his sleeping bag over him. Josh blushes a bit.

“This is awfully romantic,” Josh says, only part joking.

“I am the king of romance,” Dan remarks. “I believe you owe me some thanks for starting that gang bang, love.”

“Thank you darling,” Josh jokes. He giggles.

“Gimme a kiss,” Dan says. Josh's smile only falters for maybe a quarter of a second before he kisses Dan softly, just enough. “Max is taking awhile,” Dan says. “Fancy a make out?”

Josh laughs, sliding over on top of Dan and kissing him again. He kind of realizes he hadn't kissed anyone during that gang bang and Dan hums softly.

“You taste like cum,” he mumbles.

“You don't say,” Josh replies.

“Oh, fuck's sake you two,” Max says, zipping the tent shut behind him.

“He started it,” Josh says, sitting up a bit.

“Alright alright,” Max says. “Is there any room for another in that sleeping bag?”

Dan considers it. “Probably not,” he says, “but I can unzip it.” He does that and Max gets back down to his boxers, having a seat next to them.

“This works,” Josh says. He climbs from Dan to Max, grabbing him into a kiss. It's kind of messy and Dan presses himself close, his hand sliding up Josh's back. He ducks his head to Josh's neck, breath hot on his cool skin, and it makes both Josh's and Max's breath catch. Josh switches back to kissing Dan, Max's fingernails raking down Josh's back. Dan slips his hand down the back of Josh's boxers, grabbing a handful of his bottom. Josh climbs off Max and down to mouth at Dan through his boxers, already half hard again. Max actually laughs.

“I told you,” Max says. “I fuckin' told you, mate.”

“Yeah I know,” Dan says, rolling his eyes. “You've only mentioned it a few times.” Dan sits up and Josh whimpers when he has to chase after his dick again. “Josh. C'mere. How about you get on my dick and let Max have a watch, yeah?”

“As if,” Max says. “I'm not doing sloppy seconds.”

“Max said something about sharing earlier and then you and Matt...” Josh goes to say, then pauses. “I don't know if I can do that without lube though.”

“Do what?” Dan asks, looking at him.

“Er, both of you.” Josh swallows. “At the same time.”

“Could you?” Max asks.

“I could try,” Josh says. “We'll just need a lot of spit.”

“Well,” Max says. He goes over to his bag, digging around. “I did kinda have this.” He produces one of those little travel bottles of lube.

“Why on earth did you bring lube?” Dan asks.

“You never know when you're gonna need lube, mate,” Max says.

“This is actually a really convenient example,” Josh says. Dan nods, shrugs.

“Alright,” Dan says. “We'll try it then.”

Josh feels this nice rush as Max climbs back over. Another one of his biggest fantasies would play itself out. Dan gets both his and Josh's boxers off and pulls Josh on top of him, his back against his chest. Josh steadies his legs with each one spread past Dan's. Dan's cock is rubbing up against him already. Max is kneeling between both pairs of legs, tearing the safety seal off the bottle of lube and tossing it to the side. He looks it over.

“Is this going to be enough lube?” Max asks.

“I can take it,” Josh says. “C'mon. It's not like I wasn't just gang banged or anything. I'm getting impatient here.” Max laughs.

“Easy Franceschi,” he remarks. “Let's get you back on Dan for starters, yeah?” Josh nods and Dan holds Josh steady, an arm around him as Max concentrates on not spilling lube all over the sleeping bag as he slicks Dan's length over. “Do I need to put some on your butt too?” Max asks, but Josh is already pushing himself down on Dan. He sighs, dropping his head back. It's an easy enough stretch since he's already been thoroughly fucked tonight but he knows taking both Dan and Max won't be easy.

“Put your fingers in,” Josh says, breathless. Dan's breathing hard in his ear, on his neck, giving him goosebumps. Max pushes a finger in along with Dan's dick and Josh takes that fairly easily too, working his hips a bit. Max pulls his finger out, lubes up two, then pushes those in. Josh gasps that time. Max can feel him straining a bit.

“Relax,” Dan whispers. He rubs Josh's side and Josh relaxes a bit, letting Max struggle with a third finger. Josh makes a face and Dan squeezes his waist before pulling his leg up along his side. That helps give Max more space and his fingers fit much more easily, his knuckles rubbing up against Dan's dick inside of him.

“There we go,” Max says. He starts fingering him properly then, adding more lube as Josh adjusts to accommodate to Max's fingers. He's a little uncomfortable maybe, but it doesn't hurt. Max uses his free hand to get his boxers off, tossing them away before lubing up his dick with the same hand. “Can you...?”

“Yeah,” Josh says. He nods. “Go on.”

Max pulls his fingers out and wipes his hand off on his leg before lining up with Dan, pressing up against him. Josh whines and nods him on eagerly, needing it, needing the stretch and his mouth falls open but no noise comes out as Max forces his way in. Dan moans and Max hisses a little bit for whatever reason. Josh is suddenly aware of the fact that he's sweating and his back is sticking to Dan's chest.

“Is this easier?” Max asks, holding Josh's legs up, and Josh nods. He's a little overwhelmed at the moment. Dan's still kind of rubbing his side reassuringly as Max sits up then leans over Josh, Josh's legs all pushed up out of the way and three pairs of hips all shoved together. Josh thinks about it a little too hard and moans, his head falling back on Dan's shoulder.

“Holy shit,” Josh says. He squeezes his eyes shut.

“You okay?” Max asks.

“Yeah,” Josh says. He looks down at Max. “It hurts but it's okay.”

“You sure?” Max asks.

“It feels good,” Josh insists, even as his eyes water over. “Just. Please.”

Dan nods Max on and Max nods back. Max starts first, easing into it, just slow shallow movements at first. Josh breathes hard, trying to stay relaxed so he can enjoy it.

“You couldn't imagine how good this is,” Dan says softly. Josh shivers, feeling a tear leak from one of his eyes. Max quickly pushes it away with his thumb.

“More,” Josh breathes, despite his tears.

“More?” Max asks.

“More,” Josh whines, pushing his hips at Max's and Dan's.

Dan adjusts his hips, holding Josh's still as he dicks up into him. Josh moans, finally getting close to satisfied. Max starts going for it too, kind of alternating with Dan at first but then it starts getting kind of messy. Dan is keeping one rhythm and Max is at another and Josh can't keep himself still or quiet. He just moans, a sob sneaking out once in awhile, eyes stung with tears. He reaches behind and grabs Dan's hair to keep his mouth close to his neck and the other hand scratches at Max's back.

“Oh god,” Josh gasps. 

Max braces himself with hands on Josh's shoulders, getting rougher now that he's sure Josh can take it. Josh is clinging to anything he can get a grip on - Max's arms, the sleeping bag, Dan's hair, one of their legs, anything. Everything is slick with sweat or lube, moans and Josh's quiet crying because it hurts but it feels so fucking good.

“Fuck,” Josh hisses. “Shit. Fuck.”

“You okay?” Max asks.

“Yeah fucking great,” Josh gasps. “Harder.”

“What?” Dan asks.

“Harder oh my fucking god,” Josh moans. “Please. Need it. Harder. Just fucking give it to me don't hold back, _please_.”

“God you sound hot begging,” Dan sighs. He fucks up into Josh more roughly and Max grabs Josh by the neck, using the leverage to go harder. Josh moans sharply, almost smiling as he digs his fingernails into Max's shoulder, scraping down his back.

“Oh god, like that,” Josh breathes, only a bit hindered by Max's grip. Max doesn't squeeze too hard but it's still turning Josh on, keeping him hard against Max's stomach. “Fuck. Cum inside me. Please. Give it,” Josh pants, head dropped back over Dan's shoulder, totally overwhelmed.

“You want it?” Dan asks, voice low in Josh's ear.

“Oh god fuck yes,” Josh gasps.

“Ask nicely,” Dan says. Josh practically growls in need.

“Please,” Josh whines. “I need your cum. Give it to me please oh fuck.”

It's kind of quiet for a second aside from Josh's little “ah ah ah” noises and skin smacking against skin. Then Dan groans in Josh's ear and slows down and Josh can feel him cum. Dan dicks up into him twice more before slipping out of him. Josh sighs at the loss but when he looks up at Max, cheeks flushed, still lying back on Dan, Max cums pretty quickly, his fingers digging into Josh's neck as he fills him even more.

“Don't let that slip out,” Max says breathlessly. He pulls out and Josh holds onto both loads, panting.

“Wait,” Dan says. He gets out from under Josh and puts a cupped hand underneath Josh's thoroughly fucked hole. “Push it out.”

“Why,” Josh whines, wanting to keep it for himself.

“I said push it out,” Dan says again, looking at him firmly. Josh sighs, maybe a bit reluctantly, but still lets it out into Dan's hand. Dan grins. “Look at that, Joshy.” He holds his hand up and Josh sits up to look at the handful of cum. Josh bites his lip.

“Can I have it?” Josh asks.

“Take it,” Dan says. Josh holds Dan's wrist and leans forward, eating out of Dan's hand. He purrs, tongue licking between his fingers to get every drop.

“Fuck,” Max says. “I really was right.”

“Shut up,” Josh mumbles, wiping cum off his lips and pushing it into his mouth. “Are you gonna make me wank again?”

“Nah,” Dan says. He leans down closes his mouth around Josh's cock, just the head. Josh moans loudly.

“Oh god,” Josh gasps. “I can't.”

Dan hums a bit, grabs a handful of Josh's balls. Josh can't help but grab Dan's hair and cum in his mouth before he can give him fair warning. Dan pops off without swallowing and grabs Josh and kisses him again, shoving Josh's cum into his mouth. Josh moans, licking into his mouth, drinking it down. Once Dan lets him go, Josh just slumps down into the sleeping bag, blissed out, smiling to himself. He looks up and Max and Dan.

“I think when Max came back in we were just going to snuggle,” Josh says sleepily. Max laughs.

“I'm not so sure,” he remarks.

“Shut up,” Josh says. He grabs himself some sleeping bag to cover up in. Max grabs a blanket from his own sleeping space and lays next to Josh and Dan shares some of the sleeping bag with Josh. Max pulls over some sleeping bag for himself and throws over some blanket and Josh is already totally passed out by the time anyone can cuddle him properly.

“Think he'll be alright in the morning?” Max asks.

“I think so,” Dan says. “He's pretty tough.” Josh snores.


End file.
